Felt with The Heart
by RachaelVulgaris
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries :/ ... But it's a lovely little love story for our dear Dr Reid. Hope you like it :  READ AND REVIEW Puh-lease      At the moment the rating is T. It will go to M when I've finished with a couple more chapters
1. DISCLAIMER and stuff

This is my first time uploading stories onto ... So please don't be too harsh on me ^_^

This is based after 'Corazon' (With Reid's poor headaches :( )

Feel free to leave comments and reviews!

* * *

(I have a feeling I have to do this)

**DISCLAIMER!**

I (unfortunatly) do not own Dr. Spencer Reid or anything affiliated with Criminal Minds.

I don't even own Seana Ross (the lead female character), because she is based on my best friend of the same name hehe

Hope you all enjoy the story!

Hopefully I have the guts to finish this as I am the Queen of Unfinished Stories lol


	2. Chapter 1

He stepped into his apartment to a dimmed-lighted surrounding.

His usual lighting from lamps and ceiling lights had been replaced by candles. **Hundreds of them.**

He hung up his coat to find a note posted on the hanger:

"_If these hurt your eyes. Just blow them out. I don't mind. Whatever makes out happy"_

He smiled to himself when he read the note. She has done so much for him. Just to make him feel better.

When he was shot in the leg, she was by his hospital bed until he was released.

And she always visited him at his apartment when she was off or out of class. That's when they finally expressed their feelings for each other.

* * *

**The next chapter will be all past based. So _it will be in italics._**

**Just to let you know. This was suppose to be a one/two shot. But my creativity got the best of me and now it's becoming a proper story.**

**Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 2

Reid met Seana during his 3rd year at the BAU. They had a local case at Georgetown University:

_A student had taken over one of the buildings. But them team did not know his whereabouts in the building. So they split up and searched the building. Reid checked one of the music corridors that was in the buildings. Making sure all the classrooms were clear. Then he heard a piano playing, it wasn't classical but it had some similarities._

_He had his gun drawn, just in case it was the UnSub. But as soon as he entered the room, he stopped in his track._

_Sitting at the piano, was a young woman, 21 at least. Her hair was long and wavy. Covered with red, orange and yellow. Her left arm covered in tattoos, they looked like they told a story. And the pictures and detail fascinated him. He didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful, with her hands just grazing the keys._

"_Um, excuse me." Reid said, stopping the pianist._

"_Can I help you?" the woman asked, looking at Reid with her piercing blue eyes. _

"_Um … My name is Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm here with the FBI. Have you noticed anything 'out of the ordinary' today?"_

"_Not really. It's kind of hard for me to notice stuff when I'm here. I kinda get carried away with the music." She said, with a small smile._

_Reid smiled back. He totally understood what she meant. When he looked around the room. It was filled with instrument, computers and recording technology. _

_He looked back at the woman at the piano. She didn't know that there was a shooter in the building. So his first priority was to get her out safely without panicking her._

"_Can I ask what your name is?" Reid asked_

"_My name is Seana" she answered._

"_Okay Seana, I don't want to worry you but I am here because a shooting has happened and the shooter is somewhere in this building. So I have to get you out of here quickly and safely. Okay?"_

_Seana hesitantly nodded. She tried to stay strong and hide her fear. But she knew Reid could notice she was scared._

"_What part of the FBI are you part of? Is it the Behaviour Analysis Unit?" Seana asked. To draw her mind away from the apparent horror that is happening in her school._

"_Yes I am part of the BAU. Are you familiar with it?" Reid curiously asked_

"_Yeah. I have a friend who does technical work there."_

_Reid smiled, "Is it by any chance Penelope Garcia?"_

"_Yes," Seana said suddenly smiling," You know her?"_

"_Of course. She's our technical analyst."_

"_I'm not surprised! She always talked about work. But she never mentioned your names. Just nicknames."_

_When they approached the end of the corridor, they heard footsteps from the other end._

"_Seana! Why aren't you playing your lovely music?"_

_They turned around. It was the UnSub. Seana started to panic. She knew this guy. She knew a killer._

_Reid whispered to her, "Relax. Tell him you're going out for lunch. I have my gun here so he can't hurt you." He said while putting his bulletproof vest on her._

_Seana nodded at Reid's instructions while he tightly secured the vest on her._

"_Um Brendon? I'm just heading out to lunch. I'll be back later!"_

"_Then what's with the FBI vest?"_

_Seana was going to be honest with him. But she's not going to let him know that he is the shooter._

"_Look, there's this psycho running around the building, shooting people. This agent is just getting me out before the pathetic guy tries to get to me." Seana shouted with an honest face._

_Brendon got angry. And Reid noticed. He knew what Seana was doing, she was trying to get him angry enough to get him to confess and try to get Brendon to raise his weapon. So Reid got behind Seana just in case he did raise his gun._

"_I don't think he's pathetic. Maybe he was sick of being ignored and he wanted to be listened to for once." Brendon said, while his face was going red with anger._

"_So he was a pathetic loner who was trying to be an attention seeker?" Seana said, provoking him more._

"_I AM NOT AN ATTENTION SEEKER!" Brendon screamed, raising his gun._

_As that happened, Reid grabbed Seana by her waist, raised his gun, and shot Brendon._

_He hit Brendon and he went down._

_Both Reid and Seana ran to Brendon. He was only hit in the leg. Reid removed Brendon's gun and Seana helped with the bleeding._

_The rest of the BAU team heard the gunshot and ran to Reid's whereabouts. They found Reid with Seana and the shooter. Handcuffed and bandaged with shreds of Seana's shirt._

"_I guess you didn't need our help this time kid," Morgan said while patting Reid on the back. "And who is this?" Morgan asked, looking at Seana, who has pieces of her shirt missing._

"_That's Seana Ross. She's studying for her Doctorates in Music, Psychology, Physics and Chemistry. And her father was a member of the BAU." Hotch answers._

"_And she's my god-daughter." Rossi added._

_There was silence in the corridor. Reid was speechless and Seana was embarrassed._

"_So you're the famous daughter of Agent Ross?", Prentiss asked._

"_Yeah. I guess that's how people know me." Seana said, shrugging her shoulders._

_Reid was still shocked. This beautiful young woman was Agent Ross' daughter. He always remember him talking about his family. Always his 3 sons and his 'little princess'. But every time Agent Ross mentioned her, he thought she was just a child._

_First the first time ever … Dr Reid was wrong._


	4. Chapter 3

Reid noticed that the candles around his apartment they let to his bedroom. Reid couldn't help but smile. One by one Reid blew out the candles. He noticed that some of them were scented. There was lavender, apple and cinnamon and also chocolate.

But there was just one candle he wanted to keep lit. The light pink one sitting beside two pictures. They were both of Reid and Seana. But there was only one difference. One picture had Reid in a hospital bed. And the other had Seana in a hospital bed.

Reid never liked this picture because of the reason that but her in the hospital bed. But the smile on her face always warmed his heart.

_Reid was still standing in the corridor, shock to find that this beautiful woman, is the daughter of a former BAU member._

_While Hotch and Rossi were catching up with Seana and the rest of the team were getting to know her. They didn't notice that Brendon had retrieved his gun and aimed it straight for Reid. But Seana noticed this and ran straight for Reid as Brendon shot his gun._

_There was then complete silence as the echoes of the last bullet rang through the building._

_As the paramedics arrived they found two injured._

_One was Brendon, being apprehended by Hotch and Morgan. The other was Seana, being held by Reid as Prentiss tried to stop the continuous bleeding._

_Two weeks had past and Seana had began to feel better. She had lost a lot of blood because of the bullet. It had entered through her shoulder and lodged in her ribs. Almost piercing her lung._

_For two whole weeks, she had constant visits from Hotch and Rossi. As they were friends of her father and they were like overprotective uncles to her. And Garcia never left her side. She said that Seana should have something happy to wake up to everyday she is in this medical 'hell hole'. But Reid also visited her. He felt partly responsible for what happened. He was the one who was suppose to be shot._

"_I know what you're thinking," Seana said looking at Reid, who was staring out the window._

"_What am I thinking?", Reid asked, wondering if she is like her father._

"_It's not your fault I'm here. He was going to shoot you. So technically, it's either my fault or Brendon's fault for even thinking he could get away with trying to shoot an FBI agent."_

_Reid understood what Seana meant. But somehow he still felt guilty. And he also had the urge to beat that Brendon guy senseless. But hopefully he can do that at the interrogation._

_Which is today, as Brendon was released into police custody._

"_I have to go now. Brendon's interrogation is today. I don't even know why we have to do it. He confessed to the shootings." Reid said, still very annoyed with what has happened._

"_Brendon's dad brought in his lawyer I guess. It happens every time he gets arrested.." Seana said with a sad tone in her voice._

"_He's been arrested before?" Reid asked, hoping to get some more dirt on this scum bag._

"_Yeah. But I'd rather not say what for." Seana answered_

_And after Seana said that. Reid left to go to the interrogation._


	5. Chapter 4

_Two days passed, and Seana was leaving the hospital. She has not seen Reid or anyone else in the BAU team. Except Garcia._

"_I'm guessing you did Brendon's background check.", Seana said to Garcia, who was wheeling her out in a wheelchair._

"_Yeah sweetpea. You know we were going to find out if you told us or not.", Garcia said with such concern for her friend, "I mean you and him dated and yet he still raped you and beat you. You could've got him arrested."_

"_I know but he's got all the money for a scummy lawyer. I just gave up and broke up with him." Seana said with a tear on her face. Just those memories made her feel so little._

"_Awk, don't cry. One day you'll find your Prince Charming. Who knows? He might be waiting outside", Garcia said with a giggle to cheer Seana up._

_As they got to the exit of the hospital, there was Reid. Standing at Garcia's car with a bunch of flowers._

"_I know I didn't visit for a while. We had a load of cases. So I thought I would come see you when you were leaving the hospital and give you these." Reid said handing her the flowers._

"_Spencer they are beautiful. Is the majority of them Cherry Blossoms?", Seana asked with a huge smile on her face._

"_Yeah, um … Gar...I mean Penelope told me they were your favourite. And the florist said they were freshly picked this morning." Reid answered, with a slight redness in his cheeks. Luckily only Garcia noticed._

"_Thank you. They really are beautiful.", Seana said as she rose from her wheelchair. There was sounds of Garcia's protest to keep her in the wheelchair. But Seana ignored._

_She walked over to Reid and gave him a hug, and a small kiss on the cheek._

"_You didn't really have to do that. A get well soon card could've done me right." Seana said._

"_I know but I still feel partly responsible for what happened. That's why I bought you flowers." Reid said back, still with the redness in his face. Then something occurred to him, "Why are you in a wheelchair? The bullet didn't hit your leg."_

_Seana and Garcia laughed, "I know. But it was just sitting there and I thought 'Why not?' ", Garcia answered._

"_Plus she wanted to keep it." Seana added._

_For the next 5 minutes, there was laughter and arguments between Seana and Garcia and Reid just watched as the smell of the Cherry Blossoms filled the air._


End file.
